1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle seat having a retractable armrest.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Seats assemblies having pivoting armrests are commonly used in all types of seating applications. These types of seat assemblies typically include a shaft that is supported by a seat back. An armrest is mounted on an end of the shaft such that the armrest is allowed to rotate with or about the shaft. An example of this type of seat assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,160.
Other prior art seat assemblies use mechanisms, that include multiple links and pivot points, which allow the armrest to pivot between a use position and a non-use position such as the seat assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,346.
Yet another prior art seat assembly involves mounting the armrest to a bracket having a slot to guide the armrest. The armrest includes a pin that extends into the slot. The armrest is pivotally mounted to the bracket such that the pin slides within the limits of the slot. An example of this seat assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,171.
Other prior art seat assemblies include an armrest that is movably supported by a seat back such that the armrest moves laterally toward and away from the seat back when the armrest is pivoted between a non-use position and a use position. Seat assemblies of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,346 and 4,159,145. These prior art seats employ either multiple hinges and slides to achieve the lateral movement, or a support structure that requires separate operating motions of first rotating the armrest and then laterally sliding the armrest.
Finally, seat assemblies have been developed which use a spring or some other means to bias an armrest either laterally toward or away from a seat back. These seats allow the armrest to move laterally as the armrest is rotated. Consequently, these type of seat assemblies require that the biasing means be manually overcome when the armrest is moved in the direction opposite the biasing force of the biasing means.
It would be desirable to develop a seat with an armrest assembly that automatically moves laterally with respect to the seat back as the armrest is pivoted between a use position and a non-use position.
A vehicle seat assembly according to this invention comprises a seat back and an armrest rotatably supported by the seat back in a manner that allows the armrest to rotate and move laterally relative to the seat back between a non-use and a use position. A cam, defining an axis, interconnects the armrest and the seat back. When moving between the non-use and use positions, the armrest rotates about the axis. As the armrest rotates about the axis, the cam guides the armrest axially along the axis.